shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Kazama Clan
The Kazama Clan (風天家 Kazama-ke, lit. "House of Kazama") is a fledgling clan led by the ambitious Hisahide Kazama. They were introduced in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen as one of the three factions vying for control over Utakata after their overthrow of the House of Akame. History The Kazama Clan did not come to be from and old lineage (like Ichijo) or self-made leaders (like Akame and Sadame). Instead, Kazama used to belong to a branch of the House of Ichijo. Disgusted by Ichijo's cowardly attitude towards war and rivals, the ever-ambitious Kazama rebelled against his lord and sought to build his own clan to take over Utakata and any nearby province from their weak leaders. To accomplish his goal, Kazama recruited the mountain barbarians as his personal army and somehow obtained the aid of the Hojo Clan, enemies of the Ichijo Clan. The Hojo Clan aided Kazama in the usurpation of Fudo and overthrow of the ruling House of Akame, Kazama himself launched Akame from the balcony of his own castle in an attempt to kill him, but unbeknown from him Akame survived the fall. Thus consolidated with both army and territory, Kazama prepared to take over his home province, now at a stalemate between his clan, the ruling Ichijo Clan and the now-vengeful Amurita Cult. Having heard of the talented Asuka Ninja, Kazama will try to recruit their aid in the war. As the war moves towards its bloodiest stage, the enigmatic ninja Shu manipulates the three warlords with lies for his own purposes. To Kazama he poses as a ninja of the Hojo Clan and brings Princess Sakuya as hostage, tricking both into believing it to be a "token of trust" between their clans and a confirmation of their alliance. Sakuya is eventually kidnapped by the Kenobi and, depending on Zen's choice, rescued back or "dissapeared", possibly returned to her family. Depending on Zen's actions, Kazama may emerge the winning darkhorse of the war or be crushed by his opponents. Characteristics To call the Kazama Clan a patchwork army would be an understatement. They start with the weakest and poorest army, but in exchange offer the simplest missions. As Kazama constantly tries to build his army they will become frequent targets of Obliteration missions. The Kazama army is composed of recruited barbarians, who now seem better educated but retain their violent and bloodthisty nature. This could be a rather accurate description of their leader as well, and his approach to leadership and war. The entire clan shares a Kabuki theme, seen in the members' clothing, face paint, expressions and even their clan symbol. Kazama will sometimes compare war and Kabuki in letters. To veteran players it may seem almost ironic how the previous game's most wealthy and organized clan was usurped by this game's most disorganized and poor clan, while still sharing the same ideologies. Relations House of Ichijo Hisahide Kazama used to be a vassal of the House of Ichijo, but became disgusted with his lord's cowardly and weak-willed nature, which contradicted his iron-fisted ideals of a leader. He defected, founded his own clan and consolidated his power by conquering Fudo. While his objectives put Kazama in opposition of both Ichijo and Kihan, he seems to particularily resent the former. House of Akame The Kazama Clan, with the help of the foreign Hojo Clan, overthrew the House of Akame and conquered the province of Fudo; Kazama himself pushed Akame of the balcony of his own castle, but surprisingly the former daimyo survived. As far as Kazama is concerned Akame deserved to be crushed if he was so pathetic that he couldn't defeat the flimsy Ichijo Clan after so long. He seems to be somewhat aware of the origins of the bandit army as remnants of the House of Akame, but doesn't give it much importance. Sekishu The Hojo Clan of Sekishu supported Kazama's conquest of Fudo, the reason is not completely clear: it might have been to set him as an ally against Ichijo, to get rid of a common enemy (Akame) or both. Either way, this is the only direct interaction between the clans, as any other implications of said alliance are given by Shu, who may be falsifying information for his own benefit. It may have been very likely that had the Hojo Clan known of Sakuya being held hostage by Kazama, their relations would have turned sour quickly. Barbarians Kazama's soldiers are former mountain barbarians, now better trained and educated but retaining their previous behavior. For barbarians to join the Kazama Clan would be very appropiate given both the hastiness of the clan's founding and Kazama's own personality. Territories The Kazama Clan took possession of the territories controlled by the House of Akame after their takeover. It's hinted but not outright stated that the clan are the current rulers of Fudo. Like all other political factions, they have two strongholds and may occupy urban areas at any time. * Fudo Castle (Kazama's residence) * Kongo Pass (Samurai General's base) * Honcho Shimoyashiki * Sengen Town * Hachitenmangu Gallery Kazama.jpg|Hisahide Kazama, Head of the Kazama Clan Category:Clans Category:Shinobido 2